Jalapao
Jalapao was a tribe from Survivor: Tocantins. An originally strong tribe, they encountered a short stint at tribal council due to shifting alliances. However, their overall strength ensured their power and majority come the merge despite their differences. Their tribe colour was red. Members *Bella, after an unfortunate idol play during Survivor: The Australian Outback, she played a better social game but fell to the same fate during Survivor: China. *Erinn, after floating through the majority during Survivor: Panama, she is most notable for playing an under the radar game to the end of Survivor: Gabon. *Gabriel, a member of the dominant Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau that failed to succeed due to untrustworthiness during the merge. *Hayden, an underdog in the La Mina Alliance of Survivor: Panama, he competed in further seasons but did not make as much groundwork. *Hunter, known as the villain with little height from Survivor: Panama, he returned to Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains but was an early casualty when the two tribes went to war. *Joey, who was originally in a majority but come the dissolve during Survivor: Panama, he was in a minority on La Mina. *Laura, an unfortunate player who failed to have a majority during both Survivor: Panama and Survivor: Philippines. *Marina, the first winner of the game from Survivor: Panama and a hero in all senses of the word. *Neal, a huge threat with his cousin Mandy during Survivor: Blood vs. Water after both returning from Redemption Island. Tribe History On Day 1, the red Jalapao was formed. The more physically gifted of the two, Jalapao won the first four immunity challenges due to their collective unity. During this time, Bella, Hunter, Gabriel and Laura were sent to Exile Island Two alliances in the early days were starting to form. Hunter, Gabriel, Hayden and Neal were seen as the physical providers and source of the strength on the tribe. Meanwhile, the women and Joey were in their own alliance because of their strong social bonds. When the tribe lost their first immunity challenge on Day 15, the boys wanted to target Joey for being the only male not apart of their alliance. At tribal council, the four voted for Joey but the girls and Joey sent home Neal. Hunter, seeing that Joey was the potential swing vote, convinced him to come to their side. The pair promised to take each other as fair as advantageous as possible. From this new pairing, the tribe shifted in alliances and flipped the entire game. Hunter and Joey aligned with Laura and Bella because they were perceived as weaker and easy votes. To strengthen their alliance even further, Joey found a Hidden Immunity Idol after Hunter gave him information about the clue from his earlier exile. Hayden, Marina and Erinn previously played with each other during Survivor: Panama and made a friendship, making their alliance more solid albeit less successful. Gabriel was on the outs of the tribe now, but was seen as valuable by both sides because he was one of the more physical players on Jalapao. This shift in alliances proved to diminish the streak Jalapao had previously because they lost their second immunity challenge in a row. Gabriel knew he was not the target of either alliance and threw his vote to Marina. Hayden, Marina and Erinn on the other hand voted for Laura because they believed she had no use to the tribe. However, the new power alliance of four felt that Erinn was the more strategic member of her alliance and were threatened by this, which led to her elimination. Jalapao won the next immunity challenge they had together, with the majority of the tribe exiling Laura through a random draw. On Day 22, the remaining eleven castaways from Jalapao and Timbira tribes merged, with the Jalapao tribe having a distinct numbers advantage. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Tocantins Tribes